


Bathroom realities

by Halighfataliter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halighfataliter/pseuds/Halighfataliter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underwater, everything seems wonderfully far away. Even the strongest people need to escape sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom realities

Roy breathed out. Pitch black darkness wrapped comforting arms around him and slowly the itching under his skin began to ease. Only his thoughts refused to be soothed but he forced his mind to focus on the lapping sound of water against the edges of the tub. Someone, far away, knocked on a door, insistent and loud. Roy ducked under the water, the sound muffled, keeping reality out of the room, out of his brain. The world became warm and silent like the origin of the world and without realising it Roy let his breath leave him in tiny bubbles. His lungs burned fiercely but even that pain deserted him after a while. His fingers began to tingle and his body felt featherlight. Tiny little stars sparkled in the darkness and Roy smiled. This place in between realities felt like salvation and he suddenly wished for an eternity of it.

So lost was he in the sensations of this nothingness that Roy barely felt fingers biting into his flesh, hauling him. Breaking the surface however felt like a punch in the gut. The air was cold against his skin and wormed a path of fire into his lungs. For a few alarming minutes the world tilted madly around him before finally settling down.

Someone was screaming.

"...okay? Fuck, what the fuck were you thinking?"

Edward. Suddenly realisation downed on him, death, oh god, death and Roy was helpless but to clutch at Ed, shaking.

"I don't know, I don't know..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Fish".


End file.
